QUANTITATIVE IMAGE ANALYSIS SPECIALIZED RESOURCE (DIRECTOR. HENRY HUANG, PH.D). D.3.1. Introduction: The Quantitative Image Analysis Specialized Resource is a continuing Specialized Resource. The QIASR provides essential image management and image analysis support to investigators using molecular imaging at UCLA. As imaging technologies advance rapidly and image analysis becomes increasingly sophisticated it is difficult and costly, if not impossible, for individual investigators to maintain their own image analysis capability. This Specialized Resource has been a key component of the nuclear medicine program at UCLA since late 1970's, and has been part of the ICMIC program since its inception. Recognizing the need for newer and improved computational capability to handle the huge volume growth of small animal imaging studies, and to serve an ever-increasing number of investigators, this resource has devoted a major effort to build the computational infrastructure in the past several years to facilitate the image management and image analysis services. The successful development of the Internet-based kinetic imaging system (KIS) (Huang et al. 2005b) for simulation and analysis of mouse PET images and a computer portal system for molecular imaging data access system (MIDAS) (Truong et al. 2008) are examples of these efforts.. The functions, capabilities, and features of these systems will be described in more details below (Section 0.3.3.). We also interact directly with investigators of research projects and staff of the Small Animal Imaging Specialized Resource to assist them in managing their large volumes of image data and in their image analyses. In addition, we work with them to learn more cleariy what services are needed by the investigators, in order to provide better service and to get their feedback. With these computational software infra-structures now in place and a better understanding of the investigators'needs, we believe that we can provide an elevated level of image analysis service to the ICMIC investigators, effectively, efficiently and economically.